She's All Mine
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Sonny is a basketball play for Tribeca Prep. Alex is a cheerleader, her cheerleader. Sonny can only play if Alex is around, but what happens when Alex disappears? -Demena/Semi/Lovez (Demi/Selena)


Sonny's POV

I love basketball, it's my favorite sport. I play basketball at Tribeca Prep High School, that's right, I'm a Turkey. I bet you're laughing right now because our stupid mascot is a Turkey, a wimpy Turkey. I agree, it's stupid, but I make the Turkey's look good since I'm the team captain and best player on the team. So if you're laughing, I suggest you stop it because I also know how to throw someone down in 2 seconds.

I'm currently in the locker room, changing into my gym uniform so I can go practice. Were still in school and it's the sixth period of the day so we don't have as much time as we do after school, but I'm okay with that because the cheerleaders are practicing too.

Once I walk out of the locker room I see one the boy's side that they're just hanging around, doing whatever. Only because they have a substitute today. I smirk when I see the new kid named Mason, looking around all shy. He's a nerd that I like to mess around with. Don't worry, my god. I don't harm him or hurt him, I just tease him. I'm not _that_ mean… I look back to see Zora and Tawny, two girls that have gym with me, and notice that they have eyes on Mason too. They grin and we walk over, my arms crossed. "Hey Mason," I say with a grin.

Mason looks up at me and then looks away. "Hey Sonny." He mumbles.

I chuckle lightly and place my hand on his shoulder, giving him a pat. "You look so upset, bulk up some man." Tawny and Zora laugh too and smile at him, making him blush. I take note of this and tilt my head a little. "Is Mason blushing?" I ask and gasp softly. "Why do you look so uncomfortable? We don't bite, well they don't." I shrug.

Mason looks up and narrows his eyes at me. "What do you want Sonny?"

I laugh and take a seat in the bleachers next to him. "I want to know why you're so shy around these girls." I smirk and look at them. "Do you think they're pretty?" I ask him and it makes him blush more. Tawny is very pretty, and so is Zora. Tawny's a blonde, she's sometimes self-absorbed, but is pretty chill too. Zora is a brunette, she's small, but awesome to hang out with, we get along better because she's into all the scary movies thing and pranks, etc.

Mason didn't respond so I shifted a little and looked up at him from my seat. I leaned back leaning against the bleachers behind me and smirked. "Do you have a girlfriend, Mason?" I ask.

He sighed loudly, getting annoyed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Why do you care Sonny?" He asked clearly getting pissed.

This made me laugh and I shrugged. "Because I know you don't have one, and probably never will." I said, making the girls laugh. "Just admit it, you're gay right? I see you looking at them boys over there, looking at him playing basketball, getting hot and-"

"Sonny, I'm not gay!" He said a little too loud, it caught some people's attention and I busted out laughing, loud. I held my chest because I was laughing so hard. I couldn't stop, until I heard him speak again. "I have a girlfriend." He murmured.

I raised an eyebrow and sat back up. "You do? Who?" I asked very interested. Tawny and Zora looked surprised and got closer.

Mason was stuttering and looking around the room. I grinned because I knew he was lying. "Mason you're obviously ly-"

"Alex. Alex Russo. She's a cheerleader who has my science class, over there." He cut me off. My eyes widened and I stood up, watching as Alex was walking out of the locker room, and over to her friends. Alex was indeed a cheerleader, with beautiful long raven colored hair. I knew her, very well. The cheerleaders were in here today because of our game tonight, so they had to practice.

Tawny, Zora, and I looked at each other and I smirked widely. I crossed my arms nodded towards Alex. "Go get her." I said, "Call her over here, actually." I smiled.

Mason looked at me for a moment before looking to his shoes, then back at Alex. "O-okay." He blushed. He then cupped his mouth and called her. "Alex! Can you come here?"

Alex looked up at him and smiled widely, telling her friends something then running over. I smiled at her proudly and shifted on my foot. "Hey guys! What's up?" She asked then looked to me and grinned. "Hey Sonny," She said sweetly and moved to stand by me. I put my arm around her shoulders and pointed to Mason. "Mason said you two are dating now, why didn't you tell me?" I ask and looked to him.

I've never seen someone so red in my life, this kid is going to overheat if he keeps blushing. Mason looked at her hopeful and I looked between them. Alex gave him a confused look and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not sure." She said and gave him a look.

I smirked and rubbed her shoulder. "Well how long have you been together?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Let's let Mason answer this." She said.

Mason bites his lip and looked at his fingers. "Around a month." He whispered and looked up Alex. "Right Alex?" He sounded hopeful.

I glanced at Tawny and Zora and they were holding back a laugh.

Alex gave him one of her sweet smiles and shook her head. "Mm, no honey." She said with a sorry look. I grinned and moved to wrap my arm around her waist, moving her in front of me and holding her. Alex leaned against me and placed her hands on mine. I moved to give her a kiss on her temple and looked at Mason who looks sad and confused.

Alex then moved my hands away from her and stepped up to Mason. "Baby, I'm sorry. You shouldn't lie about things like that, just because someone feels the need to bully you, which is very, very wrong!" She growled and looked back at me. I just shrugged and crossed my arms with a stupid smile. "Doesn't mean you should lie. Be yourself. It's okay to be single, you're going to find someone someday, I promise. You're a very cute and handsome guy." She smiled and gave him a hug before backing up and grabbing my hand. I locked our fingers and looked at him, seeing him nod and force smile on his face. He then looked to our hands and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"How long have you been together?" He asked quietly.

I looked at Alex and pulled her close, "One year, two months and twelve days." I whispered, leaning in to plant a kiss on her forehead, my hand going around her waist and the other, cupping her cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. I heard Tawny and Zora let out an 'aw' and then pulled away to glare at them. They laughed and walked away, bringing Mason with them.

My eyes went back to Alex and I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her hips and smirked. "You shouldn't bully people Sonny, that's wrong and mean." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't bullying him Al, I was only messing around." I whispered and leaned in kissing her jaw. She pushed me off and gave me a stern look. I laughed and put my hands down. "I wasn't doing anything bad!" I defend with a grin.

"You know better, we're in school. Now go practice, I don't want to be embarrassed when I cheer for someone who's losing." She smirked and pushed on my stomach.

I glared. "I always win, and you know this because every time I do well, you give me a surprise." I smile and reach for her hand.

"Yeah, well then you better practice or you won't get one." Alex said ignoring my hand and putting her arms behind her with a grin as she walks backwards to her cheer mates.

I roll my eyes and run after her. She gasps and turns around, trying to get away. I easily catch her and pick her up, spinning her around. Alex squeals and kicks her feet around. I just laugh and set her back down, keeping her tight in my arms. "You know better than to avoid my kisses." I whisper and kiss her cheek. She just laughs and pushes me away again.

"Okay, okay! Now go." She says with a big smile. I match her smile and let go of her.

"Fine, I'll see you tonight. I'll make a shot for you." I call out as she walks away. She looks back at me and grins before going to practice. I'd normally see her after next period, which is the last period, but we both have practice so we can't.

I walk over to the girls and grab a basketball, bouncing it while smiling like an idiot. I love my baby girl. I don't know what I would do without her.


End file.
